Dwaj Frontignacy/3
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Akt | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: — |po=30px}} :Przechodzi wszelkie wyobrażenie jak mój pan w przeciągu tygodnia się zmienił! — Mówi tylko o rodzinie — o kółku domowem, o spokoju — o porządku. Doprawdy rozpacz mnie bierze. Dłużej tu pozostać nie mogę. Za ośm dni kończy mi się rok służby.... a potem.... Aha... Jest i drugi... |przed=20px|u}} :Gdzież jest mój stryj? |przed=20px|u}} :Zapewne się modli! Zaraz proszę pana. |przed=20px|u}} :Biedna pani Roquamor — do łez mnie wzruszyła „Zrobię wszystko co tylko zechcesz” — rzekła do mnie czule — „wystaraj się tylko o ten list! - o! mój list!” Miała łzy w oczach — i mnie się na płacz zbierało... To też, pocieszając — całowałem ją co tylko sił starczyło! — Biedna kobieta! godna politowania! — |po=30px}} :A! jesteś wisusie! :Kochany stryju! — pani Roquamor jest u portjera — Zaklinała mnie na wszystkie świętości, abym się wystarał o list, który pisała dla ciebie — nie śmie tutaj sama przyjść. :Nie śmie! — Brawo! Będę już zatem miał spokój! — Co się tyczy listu... musiałem go albo zgubić, albo spalić — jedno z dwojga — szukałem wszędzie i nie mogłem znaleść. :Zważ tylko stryju... :Ależ nie troszcz się o nic! Ta kobieta dreszczem mię przenika. Nie chcę jej widzieć — nie chcę z nią mówić — niechcę nawet myśleć o niej!.. Powiadasz, że jest u portjera? — tem lepiej, niech sobie tam siedzi... Biedny portjer — żałuję go — Na myśl mu nawet nie przychodzi jak wybornie się ubawić!... Roquamor musiał ją znowu śledzić z rogu ulicy... Założę się z tobą, że w tej chwili — robi odźwiernemu taką scenę, jak mnie przed tygodniem. Może go także przeprowadza.... |przed=20px|u}} :Pozwól-że stryju... :Nie — nigdy! Bardzo cię proszę — nie wspominaj mi nawet o pani Roquamor. :I owszem. Przyznam się, że w gruncie rzeczy — sprawa ta mało co mnie obchodzi. :W takim razie — dosyć — ani słowa! Powiedz mi teraz jak daleko zaszła twoja miłość? :Wszystko idzie jak najlepiej... tylko Carbonnel wyrzucił mię za drzwi — a od tygodnia nie mówiłem z Maryą. :Nie źle! — Za to ja bratku robiłem za ciebie — patrz! :Cóż to takiego? : Mała poczta. Ah! :Co ci się stało? :Patrz! to Roquamor — śledzi żonę! — :Mniejsza o to stryju. Mówiłeś przecie, że nie chcesz myśleć o pani Roquamor. :Ale ja wcale o niej nie myślę. Biedny portjer!.. Hahaha! :Ale poczta! — Wróćmy stryju do poczty — wytłumacz mi, bo nic a nic nie rozumiem. :Nie domyślasz się? — Słuchaj! Wczoraj wieczorem siedzę sobie tu przy tem oknie — i palę melancholicznie jedno z twoich wybornych cygar, myśląc... o niektórych siwych włosach, które Dominik czesząc mnie wynalazł. Nagle, słyszę jakiś lekki okrzyk. Wychylam się przez okno — podnoszę głowę — spostrzegam Maryę, która opuszcza kłębek nici. Chwytam w przelocie, piszę prędko na kawałku papieru: „Panno Marjo! — mój synowiec usycha z miłości ku pani — jeżeli mu nie będziesz wzajemną — znam go — on gotów sobie co zrobić.” Zakładam papier ten w kłębek — daję znak... kłębek idzie w górę. : Ot masz go. „Niech sobie pan Sebastjan nic nie robi — kocham go nad życie i oprócz niego — nikogo kochać nie — Cóż ty na to? |przed=20px|u}} :Droga Maryo! :Od wczoraj zamieniliśmy tysiące myśli i projektów. Oto je masz. Upajaj się niemi do syta. |przed=20px|u}} :O radości! — Drogi stryju! : Młodości! Z najmniejszej rzeczy zadowolona! :O mój stryj... możebym ja mógł... :Ale wybornie — pisz — pisz mój Sebastjanie — bądź tylko namiętnym, gorącym i czułym. : Już! :Napisałeś, że ją kochasz? :Siedm razy... :Bardzo dobrze... Że jej wuj tyranem. :Cały czas tylko o tem wspominam. : Bardzo dobrze. W lasku Idą trzy boginie... :Co to stryju — śpiewasz? :To umówione hasło! Teraz czekajmy na odpowiedź. : O mój stryju — jakiś ty dobry! Gdybym musiał zrzec się tej, którą kocham!... :Cóż byś sobie zrobił? :Wówczas... wówczas... nie wiem co bym sobie zrobił — ale zrobiłbym sobie coś... słowo honoru... :Nie trudź się — oto odpowiedź. Pozwól mi tylko... wszystko będzie w porządku. |przed=20px|u}} :Dajże stryju prędzej! — : A! jaki zapach, powąchaj — jakie to rozkoszne — upajające! :Stryju — ja ginę z niecierpliwości. :Czytajmy więc. „Poznałam cię ty... patrzaj — pisze do ciebie przez ty! „ty don Żuanie” — Hę? :Co? : „Ty don Żuanie. Starego wróbla nie łapie się na plewy. — Carbonnel!” — To ten stary grat! — Przepadliśmy — przepadło wszystko mój Sebastjanie... Czuć tabaką — :Cóż teraz robić? :Przyznaję — że mi brakło konceptu. :Zatem teraz na mnie kolej. Mam sposób. :Jakiż to? |przed=20px|u}} :Tak.... jedyny to sposób, — najlepszy — wprawdzie nie bardzo... E — pal licho! |przed=20px|u}} :Gdzież jest ten stary wisus? :Carbonnel! :Nie ma czasu się wahać. Zatrzymaj stryju Carbonnela na dłuższy czas. :Co on zamyśla?.... — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Cóż — stary żartownisiu! Wiecznie figle w głowie; kiedy się ustatkujesz! Teraz to już oświadczenia miłośne przez okna wyrzucasz — wynajdujesz jakieś nitki pocztowe... :To wszystko w dobrej myśli. Powiadam ci plan nasz jest doskonały. :Mój kochany — czy ty mnie masz za głupca? :Za głupca? — Ja, twój stary przyjaciel, — o jesteś niesprawiedliwy! :Licho sprowadziło twego synowca z Ameryki... Przedtem to stryjowie, wujowie przyjeżdżali z Ameryki do swych synowców — i to z pełnemi kieszeniami. :Przyznaję, że źle zrobiłem... Ale Sebastjan musi się ożenić z Maryą. |przed=20px|u}} :Zgadzam się zupełnie. :Hę? :Mówię, że zgadzam się na to. :Ale w takim razie wszystko wybornie się składa! Kiedy wesele? :Czekaj, czekaj! — nie spiesz się tak. Stawiam pewne warunki. :Warunki? hm! — słusznie, słusznie — Jakież są te warunki? :Czy Sebastjan ma jeszcze coś oprócz 1800 fr. rocznej pensyi? :Ma! :Cóż takiego? :Moje błogosławieństwo! :Hm! — ...Czy myślisz zerwać z panem Marcandier? :Stanowczo. :Kiedy? :Po mojej śmierci. :Teraz — jeszcze jedno. :Dotychczas warunki dosyć łagodne... |przed=20px|u}} :Frontignac! :Carbonnel! :Czy ty słyszałeś co o asekuracyi na życie? :Tak — trochę — z reputacyi. Powiadają, że łatwiej umiera kto się zabezpieczy u was. :Ależ przeciwnie mój kochany, to konserwuje życie. Słuchaj! Mówiłem ci już i powtarzam raz jeszcze, że mały mająteczek Maryi potrzebuje koniecznie małego przynajmniej kapitału... choćby nadzieję... :Ależ on ma! :Kapitał? :Nie — nadzieję! :Słuchaj. Asekuracya w razie twojej śmierci, daje ci łatwy sposób do zadośćuczynienia warunkom, które ci podaję. Idź tylko za moją radą. :Chętnie, chętnie. Tylko proszę cię, nie mów mi nic o mojej śmierci... to bardzo nieprzyjemne robi na mnie wrażenie. :Co masz u Marcandiera? 10% ze sumy, którą wziął, zapewniając ci dożywocie — 30.000 franków — tak? — Odkładaj na bok 2% z tej sumy — t.j. 6.000 fr. — poświęć te pieniądze — płać memu towarzystwu rocznie tę sumę — a asekuracja, w razie twojej śmierci, zapłaci twemu bratankowi 200.000 franków. :Proszę — proszę! Wiesz, że to wcale dobry interes... Ale czy pewny jesteś, że to mi na złe nie wyjdzie? :Owszem, ponieważ towarzystwo wypłaca sumę po śmierci klienta, w własnym interesie zatem stara się przedłużyć życie asekurowanemu. Opiekuje się nim — pilnuje go — dba o niego. Wszyscy stuletni mężowe — są naszymi klientami... Cóż — zgadzasz się? |przed=20px|u}} :A ty — jesteś asekurowany. :Naturalnie. :Znasz dobrze stosunki tego towarzystwa? :Jestem przecie dyrektorem. :Słusznie. :Zgadzasz się zatem? :Zgadzam. :Zatem spieszę po doktora. :Już po doktora?! — A mnie na co doktora? :Bardzo grzeczny i przyjemny człowiek, lekarz towarzystwa, pan Imbert. Od czasu do czasu będzie przychodził do ciebie, pytając się o zdrowie... Będzie cię auskultował... :Co — co? Au.... uskul... tować? — :Będzie cię opukiwał. :Opukiwał? — Bądź zdrów, bądź zdrów! nie chcę... zrywam — daj mi pokój!! — :Ależ dlaczego? :Bo mnie to łaskocze. :Ależ słuchaj i rozważ!... Towarzystwo nie może przecie asekurować człowieka, któremu pozostaje zaledwie dwa lub trzy lata do życia. Towarzystwo musi przecie wiedzieć czy masz zdrowe płuca, zdrowe piersi — zdrowy żołądek — :A jeżeli to wszystko nie jest w zdrowym stanie? :W takim razie lekarz nie podpisze świadectwa, — towarzystwo nie przyjmie ciebie za klienta — i basta! :I basta, i basta!... Takim sposobem człowiek myśląc, że zdrów i silny dowiaduje się niespodzianie, że jego paszport na drugi świat już podpisany.... :Jeśli lekarz nie podpisze... :Ależ to okropne! Na samą myśl dreszcz mnie przenika... Ja nie chcę doktora — idź do djabła z twoim doktorem. :Mój kochany, to nieuniknione... nawet... :Nawet... dokończ... potrzeba może teraz dwóch?! :Nie, jeden wystarczy. Ale będąc przekonany, że przyjmiesz moją propozycyę — poprosiłem pana Imberta, aby tu przyszedł. :On tu przyjdzie?! : Za kilka minut. :Mogłeś mię przecie uprzedzić.... moja toaleta... :Toaleta!... Jesteś elegancko ubrany — jakbyś szedł na jaki pogrzeb... :Carbonnel!!! :Nie, nie — na wesele! |przed=20px|u}} :O nie żartuj w taki sposób... muszę być bardzo blady.... potrzeba mi zatem doktora? :Jest i doktor..... :Powiedz mu, żeby zaczekał chwilkę. Muszę się trochę urużować... A! — nieuwierzysz jakie to straszydło dla mnie — doktor — doktor!! — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Doktor! Frontignac woła doktora? :Tak, kochany panie Marcandier. Zdecydował się nareszcie... niestety może zapóźno... Zdrowie jego znacznie nadwyrężone długiem... :Czy być może?! :Wymaga najsurowszych medykamentów.. :O mój Boże! :Namówiłem go w końcu, aby zawezwał pomocy lekarskiej. Dałby Bóg żeby nasz Imbert nie znalazł w nim jakiegoś słabości.... :Niebezpiecznej? :Przynajmniej.... :Śmiertelnej? :Tak. :Jakie to słabe stworzenie człowiek. — Taki naprzykład Frontignac zdawał się być zdrowym! — tak dobrze wyglądał! :Może zresztą niesłuszne moje obawy... Dowiemy się jak rzeczy stoją — gdy Imbert przyjdzie. :Pozwolisz pan, że będę obecnym przy tej wizycie. Kosztować mnie to wprawdzie będzie... :Pan jesteś bardzo wrażliwym, może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś zechciał.... :O nie, nie! będę miał na tyle mocy.... powściągnę wzruszenie. :A! zapewne doktor. |przed=20px|u}} :Pan Imbert. |przed=20px|u}} :Powiedz panu, że jest... |przed=20px|u}} :Przynajmniej raz dowiem się czego właściwie mam się trzymać... — — }} |po=30px}} :Witaj kochany doktorze! :Cieszy mię, że wchodząc do domu zupełnie mi nieznajomego, znajduję znajome mi osoby... :Doktorze proszę cię — nie ukrywaj niczego przed nami. Wysłuchamy wszystkiego odważnie. Cicho! pst! |przed=20px|u}} :Pan de Frontignac. Pan doktor Imbert. :Panie! :Wiadomo panu zapewne w jakim celu tu przybyłem... Mam nadzieję jednak, że horoskop będzie szczęśliwy... |przed=20px|u}} :Grzeczny — nie ma co mówić — ale czy podpisze świadectwo?... Dominik! :Co chcesz? :Pióra i atramentu dla pana doktora. : Tu jest wszystko. |przed=20px|u}} :Pilno panu jak widzę. :Tak.... mam rendez-vous. :Niech pan siada. |przed=20px|u}} : Czy on ma ze sobą swoje przyrządy?... A, Sebastjanie, drogo mię kosztujesz! — :Proszę się nie ruszać. |przed=20px|u}} :To fotograf! się zrywa i mówi)|u|w=85%}} Entre!! A, to pan — zdawało mi się, że ktoś do drzwi puka. :Proszę odetchnąć głośno i długo. |przed=20px|u}} :Chciałbym się także o swojem zdrowiu dowiedzieć... ukradkiem. :Mów pan głośno: Ba, be, bi, bo, bu. :Za pozwoleniem — cóż u licha — niespamiętam od razu — powoli! Jak — jak? |przed=20px|u}} :Mów — ba, potem be, bi, bo, bu! — Rozumiesz — |przed=20px|u}} :To zapewne jakiś belfer! Ba, be, bi, bo, bu!! — |przed=20px|u}} :Ba, be, bi, bo, bu! — |przed=20px|u}} :A!... |przed=20px|u}} :Doktorze... :Służę... :Proszę podpisać... :Za pozwoleniem... Jeszcze nie wszystko skończone — Usiądź pan jeszcze i kaszlnij. |przed=20px|u}} :Jakto — kaszleć? |przed=20px|u}} :Przecież nic w tym trudnego — ja kaszlę kiedy mi się podoba. :Nawet kiedy się panu nie podoba. O! Sebastjanie! : Hum! : Fe! szkaradny kaszel! :Jakto szkaradny? : Hum! :To mi kaszel! — Jaka gibkość, jaki głos — jakie zdrowe gardło!! :Przedstawienie skończone? :Chwilkę jeszcze. |przed=20px|u}} :Cóż u djabła! On mię uczy boxować się! :Jakież to na panu robi wrażenie? : Jakie — hm! żadne! : Mnie to boli! : Doktorze — oto pióro! :Kilka jeszcze pytań i rzecz skończona. Koło 11ej z rana czy nie czujesz pan kurczu w żołądku! : Czuję. |przed=20px|u}} :Ja także! :A o godzinie 10ej wieczór, to się powtarza — nieprawda? |przed=20px|u}} :Powtarza się! |przed=20px|u}} :U mnie także! :A koło północy czujesz pan pewną ociężałość, znużenie, chęć spania? |przed=20px|u}} :Czuję panie... czuję. |przed=20px|u}} :Ja także! :Gdy przez dłuższy czas spacerujesz — czy nie uczuwasz pan potrzeby spoczynku — siedzenia?... : Nieinaczej — nogi mię bolą. |przed=20px|u}} :Mnie także. :Teraz inne symptoma. — Jeżeli na dworze zimno — chcesz się pan ogrzać — jeżeli ci gorąco chcesz się pan ochłodzić — tak? :Zupełnie tak. |przed=20px|u}} :Hm! ja to samo! |przed=20px|u}} :Aha! :Zatem to niebezpieczna słabość doktorze? :Mój panie — jeźli się nie rzucisz pod koła lokomotywy albo z 5go piętra na dół — jeżeli nie zastrzelisz się lub nie zginiesz w pojedynku — w końcu jeźli sobie kiedy przypadkiem lub umyślnie karku nie skręcisz... przeżyjesz nas wszystkich.... będziesz żył sto lat! papier — podpisał go — podając Frontignakowi)|u|w=85%}} :Oto jest pańskie świadectwo! : :Niepotrzebujesz się już pan trudzić. :Sto lat! a! doktorze jakiś ty poczciwy — A ja, ja niecierpiałem doktorów! Już mię nigdy nie opuścisz. Do widzenia! : Panie — panowie! :Bardzo mi było przyjemnie poznać cię kochany doktorze... niezapominaj o mnie. — |po=30px}} :Czy zechcesz mi pan wytłumaczyć co ma znaczyć to całe zajście? :Nic łatwiejszego. Chcąc pozostawić swojemu synowcowi 200.000 fr. — Frontignac zaasekurował się w mojem towarzystwie. |przed=20px|u}} :Oszukał mnie! Cóżeś mi pan mówił, że Frontignac chory? :Musiałem się pomylić. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Wiesz, — to perła wszystkich doktorów. :Prawda? — nie mówiłem ci. A teraz podpisz ten papier — idę przygotować kontrakt — za godzinę powrócę. Chodź panie Marcandier. :Zatem oszukano mnie. :Do widzenia — do widzenia. |przed=20px|u}} :Niesłusznie wyśmiewają niektórzy doktorów — to są ludzie bardzo zacni, bardzo poczciwi — bardzo potrzebni... jeżeli kto nie jest chorym. Przyszłość Sebastjana już zapewniona — wprawdzie tracę w tej sprawie piątą część moich dochodów — ale nie żałuje tego wcale — Ożeni się z Maryą i przed rokiem jeszcze obdarzy mię półtuzinem małych dzieciaków... no, półtuzina to cośkolwiek za dużo... Ale ba! — Amerykanin! E! pal djabli! Wszystko dobrze będzie — rozpocznę nowe życie. — |po=30px}} :Dzień dobry panie Frontignac. :Pani Roquamor! — A jakże się przestraszyłem!! — |przed=20px|u}} :A! — zdaje się, że moje zjawienie niepodoba się panu wcale? :A naturalnie! :Jakto? :Byłaś pani przed chwilą u portjera? :Cóż ztąd? :Zatem — pani nie wiesz, że jej mąż — jest na rogu ulicy i śledzi cię! Włożyłbym jego rękę w ogień, że przyjdzie. :Panie!... :Nie pojmuję co panią skłania przychodzić do mnie — może zamiłowanie scen burzliwych. :Zgnębiona jestem przyjęciem jakiego tutaj doznaję... Poznałam już całe moje dziecinne niewłaściwe postępowanie i przyszłam żądać po raz wtóry, zwrotu mojego listu. :Listu pani?... Ale najchętniej zwrócę go pani natychmiast — tylko nie wiem gdzie go schowałem — zdaje mi się, że go spaliłem — tak, tak pani, spaliłem go.... :O, zasłużona kara za chwilkę nierozwagi. Ależ to niegodziwie z pańskiej strony. |przed=20px|u}} :Założę się o 20 franków, że zaraz mąż nadejdzie! :Jakto? — Starasz się podobać biednej, rozmarzonej kobiecie, nadskakujesz jej, udajesz zakochanego, zrozpaczonego. Wówczas niedoświadczona, litością naiwną przejęta — piszę — słówko pociechy — nierozważnie wydając broń przeciwko sobie — a ty opłacasz się obojętnością — pogardą?! :Antonio, jesteś niesprawiedliwą. Myślisz zatem, że udawałem zakochanego! zrozpaczonego — o nie! Nie pani! usta moje nie kłamały — kochałem cię Antonio i zawsze kochać będę. Ale ja również poznałem cały ogrom niestosownego postępowania — ja także wróciłem na drogę rozsądku — rozwagi — i cnoty. Zrozumiałem jak niegodziwem byłoby zwodzić mego przyjaciela — Nieinaczej — mąż pani jest moim przyjacielem — tak — przyjacielem — zwodzić go byłoby hańbą dla mnie. Wstydzę się tego co ci kiedyś mówiłem o snach — o marzeniach moich, pragnąc ciebie — wstydzę się — gdyż wierzaj mi droga Antonio wierzaj mi mój aniele, nieznajdziesz drugiego człowieka, któryby tak wyrzekł się twojej miłości — tych rozkosznych pieszczot któryby zgodził się na tak zimne z tobą postępowanie. :Ależ panie! :Czyż nie lepiej — abyśmy tak zawsze ze sobą żyli — spokojnie — zimno — przyjemnie — aby nas sumienie nie gryzło... ...gdyż cnota stanowczą przegrodę między nami kładzie! :Pozwól że mi... :Cóż takiego? :Pan mię całuje.... :Z całej duszy — zaręczam pani. :Ale.... :Cóż to szkodzi? — Ponieważ dla cnoty poświęciliśmy wszystko... :Proszę cię — Stanisławie — mógłby kto nadejść... |przed=20px|u}} :Aniele, różo mojej miłości, marzenie moich snów... bóstwo rozkoszne... jeżeli rzeczywiście kochałaś mię trochę... zaklinam cię — błagam... ———— wróć do portjera! : A!!.. |przed=20px|u}} :Tutaj jest — powiadam! :Nieba — mój mąż! :A co nie mówiłem — byłbym wygrał napoleondora! :Zlituj się — wskaż schronienie — inaczej jestem zgubiona. |przed=20px|u}} :Nie mogła zostać u portjera! :Gdzież mam się skryć? — Którędy uciekać? :Tędy... małemi schodkami. Pani wybaczy, że ją nieodprowadzam.... — — |po=30px}} :Klęczy! — U jej nóg!.. Gdzież ona? :Zaraz... :Pan Marcandier! — Cóż pana tutaj.... sprowadza? :Cóż pan u djabła klęczysz? :Klęczę? — po co?... sam nie wiem, szukałem szpilki. :Mój panie — dosyć już tych wykrętów. Widziałem moją żonę wchodzącą do tego domu — niezdołasz temu zaprzeczyć! |przed=20px|u}} :Aha!... Teraz się pokłócą... i... zobaczemy czy będzie żył sto lat. :Pańskie milczenie jest wyznaniem — twierdzeniem. Potrafię zresztą ją poszukać bez pańskiej pomocy... : Zapozwoleniem. Wynająłeś pan moje mieszkanie od 1go — dopiero w tym czasie to jest za dwa tygodnie będziesz miał prawo szukać tutaj swojej żony. :Czy pan żartujesz? :Nie panie. Przez dwa tygodnie będę pana uczył, że nie wolno gwałcić cudzego pomieszkania. :Chodźmy do komisarza! :Dósyć tego mój panie — żądam satysfakcyi. :Jestem na pańskie usługi. |przed=20px|u}} :Aha! — Nareszcie! :Chodźmy! :Służę. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Policya już uwiadomiona! :Co? co? :Jest komisarz? :Jaki komisarz? :Pięknie! to pan każe się eskortować. :Ślicznie — to pan ma policję na swoje usługi! :Co oni plotą! — Ależ policya moja — policya asekuracyjna! :Właśnie mi twoja policya i asekuracya w głowie! — Biję się z tym panem — będziesz moim sekundantem. :Bić się! Oszalałeś. — Towarzystwo zakazuje wszelkie pojedynki. — :Phihi! |przed=20px|u}} :Tu nie ma żadnych phihi!.. Phihi! Oto jest twój kontrakt — podpisałeś go — obowiązując się żyć jak najdłużej — nie możesz zatem narażać twojego życia — nie możesz się pojedynkować. Pięknie bym wyszedł, gdyby moi klienci mieli prawo umierać! Byłoby to dla nich bardzo wygodnie! podpisują kontrakt — na drugi dzień umierają — potem biorą 200.000 fr!! — Nie mój kochany — bić się nie będziesz. |przed=20px|u}} :A to hultaj! Gdybym tylko mógł — zaraz bym go udławił! |przed=20px|u}} :Więc to tak? — A, prawdziwie świetnie obmyślane! Obrażasz pan ludzi — następnie niby to zgadzasz się na pojedynek, — a w ostatniej chwili... towarzystwo bić się zabrania... :Zapozwoleniem! — Towarzystwo pozwala mu zabić pana — ale zabrania narażać swoje życie w pojedynku. :Ależ ta cała gadanina nie ma sensu. Skończmy raz i... :I..... wydziedziczmy synowca! :Do licha — prawda! |przed=20px|u}} :Nie możesz się bić — dobrze. Zatem gdyby kto panu powiedział, że jesteś awanturnikiem — hałaburdą... : Panie Marcandier! :Grubianem.... urwiszem.... |przed=20px|u}} :Panie Marcandier! :Zarozumiałym staruchem! — :Staruchem! A!!!... : Masz, masz nędzny spekulancie! Tego twoje towarzystwo niezabrania, — co? :O — nie — wcale nie! :Oj! — oj! — :Czy będziesz się bić, mój panie? — :Służę panu. Bierz cię djabli! — :W takim razie wszystko zerwane. : A twego synowca także djabli niechaj biorą! — — |po=30px}} :Nie mów tego panie Carbonnel! :Moja żona! |przed=20px|u}} :Teraz bomba pęknie. :Tak — nie mów pan tego, panie Carbonnel... on właśnie udawał się... :Do djabła? :Z twoją siostrzenicą Maryą, którą wykradł dziś rano... :Podczas gdy ja tu byłem... |przed=20px|u}} :Podoba mi się chłopiec! :Ależ gdzie oni są? :Posłuchaj mię pan — Gdy Sebastjan nakłonił już Maryę do opuszczenia domu — zaprowadził ją do pańskiej bratowej, której na nieszczęście nie zastał w domu... Kochankowie byli głodni — nie jedli jeszcze śniadania — cóż było robić? :Biedne dzieci! :Cicho bądź! — Cóż dalej? :Sebastjan zaprowadził zatem Maryę do lasku bulońskiego — do jednego pawilonu. Dość mierne było śniadanie. Trzy tuziny ostryg ostendzkich — gęś — dwie kuropatwy, jarzyny nowalje i kilka butelek szampana. — :Kochane dzieci! :Jakto?! I moja siostrzenica ośmieliła się... w pawilonie... razem z innymi.... :Uspokój się pan — najęli zupełnie osobny gabinet. :Podziwiać należy delikatność Sebastjana. :Ależ ona skompromitowana. :Cóż znowu! — Jedli śniadanie, bo byli głodni! — Cóż dalej? :Wzięli powóz i pojechali na dworzec. Oczekiwałam tam moje rzeczy, które nadejść miały z Normandyi. Niezmiernie zdziwiłam się zatem widząc jak Sebastjan żądał biletu do San-Francisco — Błagałam — perswadowałam — zaklinałam go na wszystko co ma najdroższego, aby powrócił. Po długiem wahaniu — przystał nareszcie — wrócił do pana, gdzie już od trzech godzin razem czas spędzamy. |przed=20px|u}} :Jak ona gładko kłamie. — Doskonale! Carbonnel — będzie musiał się zgodzić na związek Sebastjana z Maryą. : Zatem tyś była na dworcu? o! kochana żono! Wybacz przyjacielu... Marcandier mię namówił — podsuwając myśli... :Nie gniewam się wcale. :Ależ oni — gdzież są oni! — : Oto są. — — |po=30px}} : :Zatem moja siostrzenica — moja droga Marya.... :O mój wuju oszczędzaj mnie — widzisz przecie — — :Cóż takiego? :Że ukrywa swoje pomieszanie. Wstydzi się... Czemu ja nie mogę swoich rumieńców ukryć — Stryju — pójdź proszę — niechaj złożę moją twarz... |przed=20px|u}} :Gdybym żądał od ciebie satysfakcyi!? :Nie możesz mój kochany! :Jakto niemogę — któż mi zabroni? :Towarzystwo — którego jesteś dyrektorem! :Prawda! :Zresztą oni nic złego nie zrobili. Kochają się — czyż to ich wina! — Pobłogosław i basta! :A! mój wuju! |przed=20px|u}} :Drogi wuju! :No — zresztą!... Niech was Bóg błogosławi moje dzieci! :Nie spodziewałem się wcale, że ostatnie chwile życia mego spędzę w kółku rodzinnem! |przed=20px|u}} :W kółku rodzinnem! Jestem zrujnowany!! Kategoria: